An Aqua Intrusion
by Lily Hanson
Summary: A new lead brings Tyler closer to his father.
1. A Rusty Lead

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge. This story is fan-made._

Shelby looked to the map that Tyler had handed her. They both had the day off work and decided they would use their free time to go on a nature walk date. Since their Ranger duties and their jobs kept them rather busy, they hadn't gotten many chances to go on official dates since they admitted to liking each other and were happy to seize any opportunity that came their way. That morning, Tyler had messaged her, asking if she wanted to join him for a picnic and a walk through the woods where he used to go with his father and Shelby agreed. Tyler had mentioned something about following the map he made with his father when he was younger, in a sort of treasure hunt type of walk. Shelby had been excited, until she saw the map looked more like a kindergartener's drawing of a forest than any actual map.

"That's the map?" she asked with a slight frown. "It looks like a... kid drew it?"

"I was five," Tyler said, chuckling slightly as he took the map back from her. "Besides, crayon is waterproof. My dad used to say it is great for the outdoors."

"I don't trust that map," Shelby stated, but followed Tyler anyways as he hopped out of his Jeep and made his way deeper into the woods. He looked to his map once more, then over to a tree. Shelby had no idea how he could tell any of the trees apart, or how he knew which tree in the forest was the tree he had drawn thirteen years before. He seemed to settle on the tree, then looked around it, his eyes marking a spot on the ground. One more look at the map and his face lit up.

"There it is!" he cried out, taking off his backpack, setting it down next to a pile of rocks before he started to dig through them. Shelby knelt down next to him, still rather boggled by the whole treasure hunting process.

"That's what we're looking for?"

"Here it is," he said, pulling out a metal box. He opened it up, revealing a lot of random and strange objects. "My dad and I use to come camping here all the time," Tyler explained as he dug through the box, pulling out some objects like an old shoe, a baseball mitten and some books. "Every time we would come up here, we would put something new in the box."

Shelby smiled and nodded her head as the purpose for the map and the box became clear to her, "So it's a time capsule."

"I continued the tradition after he disappeared," Tyler nodded his head before he took a baseball out of the box. "I caught this when I turned eight. I was so excited. My dad told me he would be leaving an expedition just to be at my birthday party, but he never made it. I haven't seen him since."

Shelby could see the excitement slipping from Tyler's face, as it often did when he was reminded of his father's disappearance. It didn't seem to matter how much time had passed since Tyler had last seen his father, not having him around still hurt him. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it softly to comfort him.

"You're going to find him," she assured him. He gave a little nod.

"I'm still hoping," he said. "It's hard at times, though. I thought for sure Fury would know something but... We're back to square one. I've been looking for answers since the day he went missing and I'm no closer to anything."

"Ms. Morgan promised to help you, right? Hasn't she..."

"She's come up with nothing too," Tyler said. "She's checked old newspapers from around the country. She's talked to colleagues that may have known my dad but... there's nothing yet."

"If he's still out there, I bet you he's looking for you too," Shelby told him, offering him a comforting smile. "You'll meet up eventually. You just can't give up."

"I've never been a quitter," Tyler nodded his head and then reached into his backpack and pulled out a hat from the Dino Cafe. "That's why, this year, I'm including this."

"Our uniform?"

"The hat only," Tyler chuckled. "And it's not the hat that's important. It's all the friends that I made there. The guys, Ms. Morgan, and you."

Shelby smiled hearing this and once Tyler put the hat and the other objects back in the box, she helped him bury it. Then she snatched the map from him, showing it to him. "You seriously need to work on your map drawing skills."

"I was five," he said, defending his art as he followed Shelby to the spot where they agreed to have their picnic.

-Dino-Charge-

Kendall picked up her latest charger from the Transmuter, inspecting the readings from it carefully. It was almost done and had already been tested by her. She just had to make sure the energy levels were still safe for use and that the energy was calibrated to work with Tyler's energem and morpher.

She was just about to call the Rangers back for training. She knew it would interrupt their day, but the sooner they could be accustomed to their newest weapon, the more powerful they would be against Snide. But she couldn't make the call. She was interrupted herself by her work phone going off. She picked it up, hoping it wasn't a serious matter with the museum. The last thing she needed right now was delaying her Ranger duties because some employee couldn't do their job.

"Ms. Morgan, we have a Rusty here to meet with you," the person on the other line said. "He said it's important."

"Rusty?" Kendall frowned. "Do I know a Rusty?"

There was some muttering on the other end before her employee spoke again. "He says he knows you through a James Navarro."

Kendall almost dropped the phone before telling her employee to ask Rusty to meet her in her office. She rushed to the elevator and bolted to her office, getting there just before Rusty knocked on the door.

A while back, she had promised Tyler that she would do all she could to help him find his father. She knew what it was like to have a parent walk out, but unlike with her own father, it didn't seem to be by choice. Tyler was convinced something had happened to keep his father away and was determined to find out what. Hopeful Tyler's story would have a better ending than hers, she offered to lend a hand. She had resources that could track a person down. If his father was out there, she was sure she would find him.

Just like Tyler's search, her own came up with a lot of dead ends. Over the past few months, she had kept Tyler updated with the lack of news not to break his heart, but to prepare him for what he might not hear. It was possible that Tyler was right that his father hadn't chosen to leave his family and that death was the reason. Tyler seemed hopeful his father was still alive. Kendall wasn't as optimistic.

Her latest contact was a man named Rusty. In looking up James Navarro she found that he often went on expeditions with Rusty. The two were good friends, and were also on the same expedition when James went missing. She thought it anyone would know where he went or what happened to him, it would be Rusty.

However, Rusty wasn't easy to find, and months of trying to track him down were getting her no closer. He was almost as elusive as James himself.

Until now. One of her emails or letters must have gotten through. She opened the door and invited Rusty inside.

Calling Tyler to be a part of this meeting crossed her mind, but she quickly decided against it. While she was not Tyler's closest friend, she thought any bad news Rusty may have to share would be better coming from her. She did consider Tyler a friend, she would want to break any news to him as gently as possible. She also knew what it was like to hear her father wasn't coming home. She would understand a little better how Tyler would feel.

"I was surprised to hear from you," Rusty said as he took a seat on the couch. "I didn't think your research involved missing people."

"Not usually," Kendall admitted. "But this is a special case. I'm Kendall Morgan."

"I know your work," Rusty said. "You can just call me Rusty."

"Alright," Kendall nodded and pulled up a chair, sitting across from Rusty. "So, you knew James Navarro?"

"Can I ask what this is about, first?" Rusty asked. "James was a dear friend of mine and if I'm going to discuss his personal matters, I'd like to know why."

"His son, Tyler, works for me," Kendall said and figured there was no harm in sharing that much about Tyler. However, the rest of her story would have be creative, "I recognized his last name when he was hired and asked about his father – if he knew anything. Tyler mentioned he hadn't seen his father in years."

"James disappeared ten years ago," Rusty confirmed.

"On an expedition you went on together," Kendall nodded her head. "Tyler's been wondering what happened to his father for a long time. I thought it would help him to get some answers. Some closure, if you will."

"That's a long way to go for an employee," Rusty said.

Kendall gave another little nod. "My father walked out on me when I was little. I know what it's like to have a parent abandon their family. Tyler stepped up for me when I got my answers. I feel I should repay him in kind."

"James never walked out on his family," Rusty assured her. "He's not the kind. He loved Tyler with all his heart. He was all he talked about when we were travelling."

"Then what happened?" Kendall asked and Rusty leaned back in the couch, hesitant to answer. Kendall was just a stranger to him, after all and James had been a good friend over the years. Kendall noticed his hesitation and sighed deeply before she got up and walked around to her desk. She pulled out Tyler's employee folder and showed Rusty Tyler's picture.

"This boy grew up without a dad," Kendall said. "He doesn't know why. All I'm asking for, for Tyler, is some answers."

Rusty took the picture, examining it closely, "He looks just like James."

"And from the way he talks about his dad, James was a good father. No child should be denied having good parents. If there's anything you can tell me, so I can finally give Tyler what he deserves, then..."

"James was one of the best geologist I ever met," Rusty said, setting the picture down and looking to Kendall sincerely. "He found some of the wildest things."

"We have some of his artifacts here in the museum," she nodded. "So where was he last seen?"

"We were exploring a huge cave network, not too far from here, in fact," Rusty said. "We found some great formations, you know. One night, the crew had gone home. James and I were deep in the cave. It was deeper than any of our maps showed. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. We tried to get out but I slipped. Rocks were coming down, I didn't think I would make it out. James turned back, he helped me back to my feet... he saved me. But before he could get out, the cave collapsed around him."

"Is there a chance he could have gotten out?"

Rusty shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, those caves went for miles and miles. Anything is possible. James had gotten himself and me out of tight situations before."

"But you didn't see him get out?"

"No," Rusty shook his head. I'm sorry, I didn't. And that's all I can tell you. I hope this brings Tyler some peace."

Kendall gave a little nod. She wasn't sure it would do much for Tyler, but at least it was something new. The red Ranger could now explore the caves in the area if he wished. As Rusty got up to leave, she offered her hand. As she did, she noticed he looked down to her chest, his eyes settling on the energem she had hanging from around her neck. She had been wearing it when she tested her new charger and forgot to tuck it back inside her shirt when she got the call that Rusty was here to see her.

"Can I see that?" he asked her and Kendall hesitated. She knew better than to give her energem to strangers. However, refusing to let Rusty have a look might make him suspicious. Keeping the energem around her neck, she held it out for him. Rusty gave it a close look.

"Where did you find this?"

"On one of my digs," Kendall said. "It's not a fossil as far as I can tell, and it seemed unique so..."

"That's a once in a lifetime kind of find," Rusty said, looking to Kendall with a smile, but she could read there was something else in his eyes. He was in awe of the energem, but not like others who had spotted it. It almost looked like he had seen one of them before. He didn't press on with questions like others would have. He didn't ask what she thought it was why it was coloured purple or if more could be found. If anything, he acknowledged right away that it was a rare find. Of course, he was a geologist, and she knew from his work that he had studied stones and fossils. It could have been his experience.

Then again, if stones were his area of expertise, this should have fascinated him. If he was a scientist, he would have wanted to know as much as she was willing to share. She let him out of her office, but made a note in the back of her mind to remember his face. There were two energems yet to be found. One of them had had bonded. Could it have bonded to Rusty?

Kendall went down to her lab. If Rusty was carrying around an energem, she should have been able to pick up on it with her scans. She ran a quick search but no new energems were located.

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that Rusty had seen an energem before. Even if she didn't know what it was or what it could do, she had a feeling he recognized hers.

" _Rocks were coming down, I didn't think I would make it out. James turned back, he helped me back to my feet... he saved me. But before he could get out, the cave collapsed around him."_

There's no way," Kendall shook her head, recalling Rusty's story. "Could the aqua Ranger really be... James?"


	2. Telling Tyler

Tyler had always known in his heart it was true, but to hear it coming from someone else, it seemed unbelievable. If he hadn't known Kendall as well as he did, he would have sworn she was pulling his leg.

"You're sure my dad's alive?"

"Not sure," Kendall corrected. She didn't want to give Tyler the wrong idea. She was already hesitant about sharing the news with him. She was worried she would build his hopes up over nothing. Still, he deserved to know. This information was his to do as he pleased with. "But I have a theory. Do you know a man who goes by the name Rusty?"

"Uh, kind of," Tyler nodded, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to think. "Dad used to go on some expeditions with Rusty. They may have been best friends but I didn't know him well."

"I was able to contact Rusty through a colleague of mine," Kendall explained. "Rusty was on the expedition with your father when he disappeared."

"That's great!" Tyler said. "We we'll get in touch with Rusty..."

"He came by the museum," Kendall explained. "He and I sat down and talked for a bit. I didn't get the sense that Rusty would be able to tell us where you dad is now."

"You talked to him without me?"

"He showed up while you were out," Kendall defended herself, before Tyler got the wrong idea. She wasn't trying to hide anything from him. Indeed, she was coming out with this information in spite of her reservations about her theory because she wanted to be as transparent with her research into his father as possible. Tyler deserved to know the truth before anyone else. "I do know what happened to him, though. If that's something you want to hear."

"As long as he's still alive," Tyler said and took a seat, eager to hear more. Shelby, who was clearing out their picnic basket of the garbage and leftovers made her way over, intrigued to hear more as well. She had invested a couple months of her life trying to help Tyler find his father. If there was a new lead, she wanted to be a part of it. She sat next to the red Ranger and took his hand in hers.

Kendall took a seat as well and tried to recall, to the best of her abilities, the exact words Rusty said when he had spoken with her.

"As you know, your father was on an expedition when he disappeared. Rusty said they were in a network of caves, not too far from the city, doing some searching. It was after hours, the crew was gone, but Rusty and your father continued to travel deeper. He didn't tell me what they were looking for, or what they had found that convinced them it was a good idea to keep working, but I get the feeling something drew them in. Rusty then said the caves started to collapse in on itself. Your father and Rusty tried to get out but when Rusty fell, it didn't look good."

"Dad went back to help him, didn't he?" Tyler asked. Kendall nodded her head.

"He did. He managed to help Rusty back to his feet and get him out, but Rusty said he was buried by the rocks by doing so. Rusty never saw your father escape."

"But it's possible he did?" Tyler asked.

"Just as I did," Kendall nodded and looked to her energem, remembering the first time she had bonded with it in the cave. It was because of Fury she had lost it, and the cave in he caused nearly killed her, but against the odds she had come out of it with nothing more than a broken leg. She couldn't deny there was a chance Tyler's father had escaped. "But, if he did manage to escape, I don't think it was by accident."

"What does that mean?" Shelby asked.

"Rusty saw my energem. He was intrigued by it, but not as much as a geologist or even a layman should. I got the impression he had seen one before."

"You think Rusty's got an energem?" Tyler frowned. Shelby shook her head.

"I think she means your father."

"Koda bonded to his energem when he protected his brother. Ivan bonded to his defending Prince Collin. Chase bonded with his when he rescued Moana's cat, Riley fought to protect his dog. Tyler, you bonded to the energem when you defended Shelby and Shelby bonded with hers when she protected it from Ice-Age. In his story, Rusty made it clear that your father saved him from that cave in. Rusty's alive today because without concern for his own life, your father turned back and tried to help a friend. If, by some chance, your father was holding onto an energem when he did that, it's possible he bonded with it."

"And you think dad might have an energem because of a look on Rusty's face?" Tyler asked, a little skeptical about it. He wanted it to be true, just so he could hang on to hope that his father was still alive and still doing well. He wanted it to be true so that his father had a good excuse for leaving. However, it seemed like a bit of a stretch. His father was holding onto an energem all this time?

"Do you think it could be aqua?" Shelby asked, leaning a little more on the side of belief. It did seem like a fantasy to her, but if a year ago someone told her she would have bonded to an energem, she would have thought they were crazy.

"We know the aqua energem has bonded with someone," Kendall nodded. "We don't know who."

"That would explain the pictures of Fury in your father's journal," Shelby said to Tyler. "Didn't your dad write about how Fury was following him around. Kind of stalking him?"

"You think that might be because of an energem?"

"What other reason could Fury have?" Shelby asked him.

"But if dad is bonded to an energem, why hasn't he found us, yet?"

"Perhaps he can't," Kendall answered him, moving over to her laptop to begin work. "I can send out a signal. I can't guarantee your father will have the means to pick up on it, but on the off chance he is looking for you or the other Rangers, he can use it to track down the museum. I'll have the staff keep an eye out for him over the next few days. If he shows up, we'll know."

"You really think my dad's still out there?" Tyler asked her, looking to Kendall in a way that suggested he wanted the honest, painful truth. "That the aqua Ranger could be him? That I might actually get to see him again soon?"

"I hope so," Kendall nodded her head. "But I make no guarantees. My theory is based off my interpretation of a look and my own theory about the energem bonding process. Neither of which is immune to error."

"But if you think there's a chance that means it's pretty good, right?" Tyler asked and a little smirk appeared on his lips. Clearly he was getting over the shock and finding his hopeful, optimistic self once more. "I really could see my dad soon?"

"Like I said, I hope that's the case," Kendall said before walking over to the transmuter and picking up her latest Charger. She held it out to Tyler. "In the meantime, though, I've completed work on this. It will unlock Dino Super Charge Mode. We'll need to test it out before taking it into battle, just to be certain you know how to handle the power."

"Dino Super Charge?" Tyler asked.

"If it works, it should give us the edge we need over Heckyl and Snide," Kendall nodded. "I assure you, once this is in play, they won't know what hit them."

Tyler looked to the Charger, then back to Kendall and it was his turn to work up a theory based on her expression. She was promising him that the Charger would give them the advantage over Snide and his monsters, but he had a feeling she was trying to convince herself she was doing all she could. Cammy was feeling better after being attacked, but the fear was still there, especially for Kendall.

"I'll get it right," he promised her. "Heckyl will think twice before he messes with us again once I show him what you're capable of."

"I hope so."

"Ms. Morgan, I know we're going to beat him," Tyler assured her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me with this. Trust me that I'll be able to keep Heckyl and Snide from hurting us and Cammy again, and I'll trust you to track down my father. Deal?"

Kendall gave a little nod before she gestured to the door, "Come on. I'll call the others. We'll head out to train."


	3. The Faulty Charger

The Rangers were out in the woods, ready for their training. Kendall had promised a new weapon that would allow them to fight against Snide. He had shown himself to be a ruthless and powerful opponent. Attacking Cammy had shown the Rangers that he was willing to do anything to get the energems, but it had also motivated the Rangers to fight even harder. Kendall was doing her part with this new weapon.

It was Dino Super Charge. With it, Tyler would have the power of all the current Rangers, without directly stealing anything from them. It took up a lot of energy, which meant it required a lot of testing before Kendall could officially hand it over to the red Ranger. However, she had run her own tests, training with the charger herself down in the lab to ensure than anything that could go wrong would be caught before Tyler used it in battle. Now, it was ready to be tested at full strength.

"I'll just need your energem," Kendall said, taking the red Energem from around his neck. "I just want to be sure everything is synced up, so we have no mistakes when you morph."

Tyler nodded his head and allowed Kendall to take his energem from him. While she set up with her laptop, he took a seat on a nearby rock. Shelby sat next to him.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked him. "Sounds like Dino Super Charge is going to be pretty powerful."

"I can manage it," Tyler said. "Ms. Morgan said she's already tested it. Besides, I feel like I kind of owe her now."

"For what?"

"She managed to track down Rusty."

"Tyler..."

"I know it's still a long shot," Tyler said. "But you said it yourself, my dad having the aqua energem would explain all his entries about Fury stalking him. How awesome would it be if my dad was the Aqua Ranger?"

"Pretty awesome, I guess," Shelby agreed. "But... just be safe out there, alright. It sounds like Ms. Morgan's put a lot of power into this Charger. I'm just worried that's going to put a huge target on your back. I know you're the red Ranger but if you don't want that responsibility..."

"I have a reason to believe Fury attacked my father," Tyler said. "Sledge came after us and the energems and almost killed us. Heckyl used Ms. Morgan and now he and Snide, whichever of them, attacked Cammy. I'm not just doing this because I owe Ms. Morgan a favour."

"I'm just saying, be safe in there," Shelby said, nudging him gently. Tyler could see Shelby was worried about him. The way Kendall had explained the new Charger, it would give him a lot of power. He likely would become a target for Snide and Heckyl if this was successful. However, that didn't matter. Someone needed to stand up to them and he was proud to do it for more than just the reasons he listed to her. It was the right thing to do.

Meanwhile, Kendall was watching as the Charger downloaded some of the energy of Tyler's energem. This was the final step to ensure all of Tyler's power sources were synced up perfectly. It meant he would have no trouble accessing all his energy and he would be able to deliver attacks quickly, accurately and effectively. It was important that everything was perfect. One mistake on the battlefield meant Tyler was vulnerable and the other Rangers could be in trouble.

However, halfway through the download, Kendall felt her cell phone vibrating. Normally she wouldn't answer the call while she was in training with the Rangers but with Cammy still at home, sick and scared; she didn't want to take any chances. She turned her back to her laptop as she took the call.

"Jon, is everything alright?"

"Cammy says she's feeling well enough she wants to try and visit the museum. Maybe a sundae in the cafe, if that's alright. But we called your office and you weren't there."

"We're training," Kendall said. She still found it a little odd she didn't have to cover anything up with her father anymore. After he caught her sneaking off to the crash site and taking on Heckyl and Snide by herself, she had been left with no choice but to fill him in on her real responsibilities. He was now aware of everything, including the fact that Cammy had known the identities of the Rangers for a while and had even helped them out on a couple of locations. She could remember the way his eyes shot out of his head when she told him that, just before she was permanently bonded with the purple energem, Cammy had worn the spandex.

It was something else to worry about, but her father knowing was also a load off her mind. She was conflicted over whether or not to share the information with her mother now, to keep her father from having to lie on her behalf to his wife, but Mr. Fisher had been clear he did not want Mrs. Fisher to know the truth. He insisted she couldn't handle it.

"Training... it's nothing dangerous, is it?"

"I assure you, Jon, there's no danger here. We take every precaution to train as safely as we can," as Kendall said this, she saw Koda climbing up a tree after a squirrel. She knew the caveman's climbing abilities were exceptional, but Koda did sometimes overestimate his own agility and she had seen him fall from high branches. He was never hurt. The energem prevented him from hurting himself in such cases. However, it was never fun to watch her best friend plummet to the ground. "Well, I do, at least. Tell Cammy when we're done training here, I'll pick her up. Let her know I'll fill her in on everything she's missed."

"I will. Stay safe, honey."

Kendall promised her father she would, then hung up and turned back to her laptop. She could see the download was complete and unplugged the Charger and the energem. She called Tyler and the other Rangers over.

"You ready to go?" she asked him and Tyler gave her a confident nod. The Rangers all morphed, just as a precaution. Whenever they did test new weapons they knew it was safest to be in their Ranger form. Kendall always made sure the weapons were pretested and safe, but there was never a guarantee. The best thing the Rangers could do for themselves was stay as safe as possible.

"I can't wait to see what this will do," Tyler smiled behind his helmet. Kendall looked Koda's way and gave the caveman a little nod. Koda summoned his Stego Shield and held it up.

"Koda, there's going to be a lot of energy coming straight for you. If at any time you think you can't stand up to it, jump out of the way. There's no one behind you."

"I stay safe," Koda promised Kendall. He knew of all the Rangers, he was most likely to ensure whatever the new Charger could unleash.

Tyler placed the Charger in his morpher and activated its power. For a very brief second he could feel its power flow through him, but then something felt weird. This wasn't like the other times he had been given a new weapon or upgrade. This energy hurt him. Suddenly, his mind went black.

"This... this isn't right," Kendall shook her head as she watched Tyler twitch uncontrollably while Koda made his way over to the red Ranger. Tyler dropped to his knees and seemed alright but when Koda tried to ask him how he was feeling, the red Ranger roared loudly. Startled, Koda fell back.

Kendall approached Tyler. She wasn't sure how it had happened or what could have happened. She had checked the Charger several times before and after testing it herself. It should have worked flawlessly. However, Tyler wasn't reacting well to it and she wanted to assure him she would figure it out. But as soon as she got close to him, he shoved her to the ground and jumped on top of her. He brought his head close to her shoulder, almost like he wanted to bite into her, but his helmet covered his mouth and so he just dug into her chest. Kendall tried to push him off but he swiped at her.

"No hurt Kendall!" Koda shouted, racing to the red Ranger and tearing him off Purple before standing protectively in front of her. Chase came to Kendall's side, helping her to her feet and ensuring she was alright while Ivan and Riley tried to hold Tyler and get him under control. Tyler managed to plough through them, throwing them aside before taking off, roaring loudly as he did.

"What the hell was that?" Shelby asked, watching as the red Ranger took off. "Why is Tyler acting so strangely?"

"I have no idea why it malfunctioned," Kendall shook her head. "I... I tested it myself."

"This isn't your fault..." Chase assured her but Kendall didn't hear him. She powered down, grabbed her laptop and headed to the truck.

"You guys follow Tyler. See if you can't find him and calm him down. I'll head back to the base and figure this out."


	4. A Computer Virus

This was a nightmare come true for Kendall. She knew the possibility of something going wrong was always there. Her chargers weren't going to function properly all the time. It was why she ran many tests and was strict in training that the Rangers follow her every command. The more she could control what happened, the less likely it was someone would get hurt over her mistakes.

She should have tested the charger more before she handed it over to Tyler. She should have run another scan or double checked all her data or _something_. There must have been something she could have done to prevent whatever had caused Tyler to freak out.

And it had been an unusual freak out. Tyler seemed to lose control of his own body, roaring like he was nothing more than an animal and attacking his own teammates. She could still feel the spot on her shoulder where he had dug in his helmet, as though trying to bite her. Fortunately, since he was morphed his helmet protected her from his mouth, but the intention was there. Tyler was not one to betray his teammates, nor was he one to be easily influenced. Whatever had gotten to him had a strong hold and she needed to break it fast.

She didn't have his energem, but she did have the charger on hand. It was the best place to start checking for her mistakes so she plugged it into her computer and ran a quick scan. Before any results could come up, she heard the elevator doors open.

"Kendall!" it was Cammy, rushing out as quickly as she could. She still looked a little weak for Kendall's liking but given she was out of bed and seemed happy to be in the Lab reassure Kendall that she was doing well. She knelt down, catching the girl in her arms.

"You came?"

"She was going a little crazy trapped in the house," Jon nodded. "I know you said you were training but I figured I'd still bring her out for ice-cream and we'd wait."

"Then we saw the truck in the parking lot," Cammy smiled. "Is training over? Can I stay with you?"

"You can stay here," Kendall told her. "Unfortunately, we've got a bit of a problem on hand."

"What kind of problem?" Cammy asked, turning to Kendall computer as a flashing light caught her eyes. It was hard for her to focus on it, but when she could make out what it was she frowned deeply. "A virus."

"What?" Kendall's head snapped to her computer as she leaned over it, looking down in disbelief. "That's not possible. I've secure it myself. No one should have access to..."

She checked the virus, tracing its origin and growled under her breath. She unplugged the charger and tossed it across the room.

"That asshole!"

"Kendall!"

"Sorry, Jon," Kendall muttered and then looked at Cammy. "I mean... it's Heckyl."

"Is he here?" Cammy asked. Kendall shook her head, put her arms around the little girl and then gestured to her computer.

"The virus on my computer is from Heckyl," she said and held Cammy a little closer. "I have no idea how he must have gotten access to it but somehow he put a virus on my laptop."

"How did he do that?" Cammy asked and looked around suspiciously. Kendall would always promise her and the Rangers than all the information she kept stored on her computer was completely safe. No one could access it from anywhere expect her computers. Only the Rangers knew the basic passwords. Cammy knew some of the emergency commands. Everything that was more sensitive was accessible only to Kendall. Their weapons, blueprints for the lab, for new weapons and any maps or clues to new energems were completely confidential.

Knowing this, Cammy had to assume that if a virus was planted in Kendall's computer by Heckyl, he must have been close enough to use it.

"I don't know," Kendall answered. "But it looks like it's caused the T-Rex spirit to take over Tyler's mind."

"Uh... what?" Mr. Fisher asked, frowning deeply.

"Tyler thinks he's a T-Rex?" Cammy looked up at her sister. "Really?"

"That would explain why he attacked me in the woods," Kendall nodded.

"Wait, hold up," Mr. Fisher looked to his two daughters, trying his best to keep up. He had only just learned their Ranger secret and was doing his best with all that information. This seemed a little more complicated. "Tyler thinks he's a real T-Rex?"

"When you bond to an energem, you're bonded to the dinosaur," Kendall explained to him. "We're able to morph thanks to the connection the energem made with the dinosaurs 65 million years ago. Tyler's dinosaur is the T-Rex, and I'm afraid when he tried to use the Dino Super Charger, the virus caused his dinosaur spirit to take over his mind."

"And none of what you just said sounds ridiculous to you?"

"You kind of get used to it," Kendall chuckled. She let go of Cammy and began to work on her computer. "Fortunately, this virus doesn't seem like it's going to cause me anymore trouble. If Heckyl were as smart as he believes he is, he could have done a lot more damage. All I've got to do now is come up with a Charger that's going to help us capture Tyler. Once we have him under control, we can try to free up his mind again."

"How long is it going to take you to build a new charger?" her father asked but Kendall didn't seem to hear him. Instead, she continued to work, rushing to the other side of the wall to pick up one of the many empty chargers sitting on the shelf. Her father seemed a little offended that she was ignoring him, but Cammy just hopped up on Kendall's seat and smiled at him.

"It's called Ms. Morganing," she explained. He looked to her curiously.

"Ms. Morganing?"

"When she gets in the zone," Cammy continued. "She doesn't hear you, see you, or really remember you're alive. But it's when she does her best work."

"Do you know how long it'll take her to build a new Charger?"

"When she's Ms. Morganing it's usually not too long," Cammy chuckled.

"Does she... Ms. Morgan often?"

Cammy shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes. Usually just when the Rangers really need something or she thinks she's close to finding an energem."

"Interesting."

"It's kind of boring, really," Cammy sighed. "It's just a lot of typing and note taking. But sometimes she shocks herself. That's kind of funny."

Mr. Fisher leaned against the desk next to his youngest while they both watched Kendall work.


	5. The Hunt For A T-Rex

The advantage to having a caveman on their team was that Koda was an amazing tracker. There was no doubt that eventually they would catch up to Tyler. The problem was that no one was sure what they would do at that point.

Testing new chargers always came with a risk. Power was always dangerous but Kendall would assure them that she never handed them anything that was going to cause them much harm. Their Ranger suit and powers would protect them from anything severe or life threatening. To this point, the most harm that had come from testing out new weapons and upgrades were a few bruises and headaches. However, something had gone wrong this time and Tyler had become the first to fall victim. No one was sure yet what it was.

"He this way," Koda said, leading the Rangers deeper into the woods. Shelby trailed at the back, keeping a close eye out for the red Ranger but also worrying deeply for him.

"We'll find him," Chase assured her, slowing his pace so she could catch up and then he put his arm around her. "We'll bring him back and Kendall's going to know what to do."

"What if he's really hurt?" Shelby asked. "A Charger has never done this before. We don't know how far it could go."

"Kendall's going to..."

"It's _her_ charger that did this to him," Shelby growled, pulling away from Chase. " _She_ promised us it was safe for testing."

"You can't seriously be blaming her for this, are you?" Chase asked, stopping to glare at Shelby. "Fine, sure _her_ charger did this. But her chargers are also responsible for Dino Steel, Dino Drive and pretty much all of our weapons. _Her_ chargers have saves our arses more times than we can count."

Shelby turned away, sulking a little. She hadn't meant to offend Chase or really imply that Kendall had caused this mess. Chase was right, Kendall's work had saved them far more than it had ever hurt them. This charger malfunctioning was really the first time something had gone wrong. She was scared to think of what that would mean for Tyler; if he would ever be the same again.

"I know that..."

"So before you go off blaming Kendall for..."

"Chase, I'm sorry, alright," Shelby interrupted him. "I'm just worried. We don't know what happened or where he is and telling me that Ms. Morgan can figure it out isn't really helping."

Chase relaxed a little and nodded his head. He could understand that, "I guess we're both a little worked up, huh?"

"You're worried about Tyler too?"

"No. Well, yes, of course but I meant Kendall."

"She's in the lab. She's fine."

"She takes this stuff personally," Chase shrugged. "We're one of the biggest team of Rangers this planet's ever seen, and sometimes I get the feeling she still carries everything alone."

"We do our part..."

"And that's what's frustrating," Chase sighed. "She designs all our weapons. All our battle gear. When we win, we all celebrate the victory. But when we lose, she blames herself. I just don't want this to set her back."

"We'll find Tyler," Shelby assured Chase, putting her hand on his arm and giving him a confident smile. "And when we do, Ms. Morgan will fix whatever happened to him and we'll all feel better."

Chase looked to Shelby with a smirk, gave her a pat on the shoulder and nodded. "That's the spirit."

"Wait... what?"

"So, you know Tyler best. Whatever happened to him, he's still Tyler deep down. If he is hurt, or scared, where would he go?"

"Hold on," Shelby frowned, examining Chase's face for any trace of worry. "Weren't you just..."

"Come on, Shelby. The sooner we find him, the sooner we get our red guy back," Chase said. "You can yell at me later."

Shelby glared at Chase for a moment before smacking him in the chest and then having a look around. They were in the middle of the woods, but she did recognize her surroundings. It took her a minute before she remembered she had just been out here with Tyler. She reached into her back pocket, taking out the picture Tyler had drawn that he claimed was a map. The boys surrounded her, looking to the crayon art, curious as to why she had pulled it out.

"And what is that?" Ivan asked her.

"It's a map."

"No, it's not," Riley shook his head. "Did Cammy draw this?"

"Cammy is better drawer," Koda said.

"Tyler drew it," Shelby sighed. "And I know it doesn't look like a map, but it's the best we've got."

"Tyler drew this?" Chase asked. "Oh, he is so not hearing the end of this."

"He was five," Shelby said and started to lead the way into the woods. "He drew it as a map to find this time capsule thing he and his father used to do."

"A time capsule?" Riley asked.

"He puts stuff in, like memories," Shelby explained and started to look for the tree in the picture. She knew once she found the tree, she could look for the pile of rocks that would be nearby. "We went there earlier and he told me about the day his dad disappeared. He was supposed to show up at his birthday but never did. He got emotional."

"And you think if he's hurt or scared, he would come back here?" Chase looked to the map again and shook his head. "You're sure?"

"When Tyler gets emotional he likes to remember his father," Shelby said. "He did it all the time when we were on the road. If he was frustrated, all I had to do was ask him to tell me about something he used to do with his dad and it would cheer him up. Most of the time, at least. I think looking for this time capsule is the best way to catch Tyler."

"And what do we do once we've spotted him?" Riley asked her. "You saw the way he attacked us at training. He isn't in his right mind."

"But we can't hurt him," Shelby protested. "He would never intentionally hurt us. It wouldn't be fair."

"Short of really hurting him, we've got to do everything we can to get him back," Chase said. "Shelby, you find this time capsule. Koda, keep a lookout for Tyler. If you hear him, smell him, or whatever caveman tracking thing you can do to spot him, you give us a signal. Shelby, you can try to reason with him but Ivan, Riley and I will be ready to capture him."


	6. The Rangers' Pet T-Rex

"This is the weirdest thing I think I've ever seen."

"I've seen weirder," Cammy stated and her father looked down at her curiously. She just shrugged before turning her attention back to Tyler.

Just as Shelby had predicted, Tyler had gone to the time capsule he had buried with his father. The pink Ranger tried getting through to him, hoping she could find Tyler buried somewhere inside his strange behaviour, but she hadn't. Instead, the red Ranger attacked her and the other Rangers. With their reluctance to hurt him and with Tyler holding no such reservations, the battle was a tough one. Fortunately, Kendall had come up with another charger. It managed to hypnotise the red Ranger and keep him asleep long enough for them to get him back to the lab.

He was secured to the wall by a chain around his ankle. No one liked holding him against his will but he had already run away from them once and attacked them twice. They couldn't be too careful.

Now, he was roaring, pulling against the chain and seemed to be snapping his jaws at anyone who walked too close. His helmet covered his face, and kept him from actually biting down on anyone and causing them real harm, but he was still too much of a threat.

"So, how do we un-T-Rex him?" Chase asked, still a little caught up on how Tyler could possibly be mistaking himself for a long extinct dinosaur. Kendall had already explained the virus Heckyl had planted in her computer and how it had messed up the charger. Sure, they were all bonded to their dinosaurs. Chase would happily admit to having dreams about the parasaurolophus and finding himself a little more intrigued to learn more about his dinosaur (though always been too lazy to do the research). But not once did he ever imagine actually being a parasaurolophus.

"I've run every scan I could possibly think of," Kendall sighed, letting her shoulders drop before she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "Unless we unbond Tyler from the red energem, I can't do anything."

"Nothing?" Shelby frowned. "You can't come up with some antidote or another charger or something?"

"I can give it a shot," Kendall said. "But Heckyl's virus seriously messed up Dino Super Charge. He's managed to completely reprogram Tyler's brain. Doing the same likely wouldn't fix him."

"It could just make him worse."

"I have fixed the charger," Kendall said, picking up the Dino Super Charger and handing it to Shelby. "The virus is gone and it should work next time it's used."

"That's something."

"But I'm afraid unless Tyler finds his own way out of this, there's nothing more I can do," Kendall said and looked to the red Ranger who was trying to snap at the club that Koda was holding out.

"So, you're saying we've got a pet T-Rex for the foreseeable future?" Riley asked.

"Unless you know of a better way to reach Tyler," Kendall nodded and looked to Shelby. She knew the red Ranger best. If there was something that could be said to convince Tyler to fight his way back, or something that he could see that would motivate him to overpower his T-Rex spirit, she would know.

"I said everything I could back in the forest," Shelby shook her head. "But it did nothing. I was the first one he jumped."

"Maybe you just forgot something," Riley suggested. "Maybe if you think about it a little more, something else will come."

Shelby nodded, willing to give it a shot but she didn't get the chance. The alarm in the base sounded. Right away, Kendall brought up the map.

"Looks like Heckyl's going to continue his game of hitting us while we're down," Kendall sighed. "There's alien bio-signs all over the city."

"Great, he's sent in an army," Chase frowned. Kendall shook her head.

"All the readings are the same. Either Heckyl's figured out how to clone his monsters, or it's the same one."

"If it's just one, how is he all over town?" Riley asked.

"You'll have to figure it out," Kendall said. "You guys go. Shelby, you'll stay with me and try to talk some sense into Tyler."

"Is it truly wise to go into battle short three men?" Ivan asked.

Kendall turned to Shelby, silently asking her if she would follow the boys into battle. Shelby seemed to hesitate, but it looked like she was leaning towards heading out. When Kendall saw the way she looked sadly to Tyler just before she was about to reply she cut her off.

"Do what you can for now. I'll be ready to jump in if you need me until he shows up," Kendall said. "But either way, if we can't get Tyler back, we're going to need the hand. Phillip's got to come. You'll just have to figure something out until then. Shelby's our best bet of getting Tyler back. We can't afford to send her out just yet."

"I guess that's the best we can ask for," Chase nodded his head. "Alright, guys, well do this ourselves."

As the boys headed out, Shelby looked to Kendall gratefully. She didn't want to disappoint her teammates, but she was sure that if she headed out into battle, she would be too distracted worrying about Tyler to be much help.

"Ms. Morgan..."

"Focus on Tyler," Kendall said. "I'll see if maybe there's something on the scans that I... what now," she grumbled, reaching into her back pocket when she heard her phone go off. "Kendall Morgan, and I'm a little busy so..."

The phone nearly slipped out of her hand when the person on the other end introduced himself.

"I'm on my way," she answered. Shelby, Mr. Fisher and Cammy looked to her curiously. Kendall set down all her scans, grabbed her purse and started to make her way to the elevator. After she hung up her phone, she looked to Shelby.

"Keep an eye on Tyler, Jon and Cammy until I get back."

"Ms. Morgan, where are you going?"

"A... business call," Kendall said. "It's important. Trust me."

"More important than this?" Shelby asked, pointing to Tyler who in turn tried to reach out and bite her hand. The chain around his ankle and the helmet covering his face kept him from succeeding. Kendall disappeared into the elevator with only a quick nod as a goodbye.

"You've seriously seen weirder than this?" Mr. Fisher asked, looking down at his daughter once more. Cammy simply nodded.

"Well, maybe I am just used to it."


	7. A Father's Return

Shelby had done everything she could. She had said everything she had to say. Tyler wasn't responding to any of it. He still believed himself a T-Rex.

"Dammit!" she muttered, turning away from him while he continued to try and bite her. She immediately noticed the disapproving look on Cammy's face and sighed. "I... well... you know what I mean."

"I'm telling Kendall."

"I don't care," Shelby rolled her eyes, casting a quick glance back at Tyler before making her way over to the computers. "It's just my luck that as soon as I get a boyfriend, he's turned into a dinosaur."

"I had a dream once that Kendall turned into Plesio," Cammy said, holding up her stuffed toy. "I still loved her."

"That's a little different," Shelby sighed. She sat next to the little girl. "You can't think of anything we can do for him, can you?"

"Thinking kind of hurts my head still," Cammy looked to Shelby apologetically. The pink Ranger nodded.

"We'll make Heckyl pay for that too," she said. "That's why Kendall came up with the Super Charger in the first place. We need to beat him."

"Anyone hungry?" Mr. Fisher asked, making his way back into the base with two bags of take-out food from the cafe. He had to remember to walk the long way around Tyler as he made his way over to the work station. "Chicken fingers, fries and burgers."

"I can't eat," Shelby said, leaning back in her chair as she continued to watch Tyler. Cammy was quick to grab her chicken fingers. She finally had her appetite back after a couple of weeks of barely eating and couldn't wait to enjoy a good meal. However, just before taking a bite, she noticed that Tyler's movements had changed. He was still trying to break free of the ankle chain, but it seemed he was sniffing the air and eyeing the food before her. She picked up her box of chicken fingers and carefully made her way over.

"Cammy, what are you doing?" her father asked, watching her closely. So long as she stayed out of Tyler's reach, she was safe.

"I think he's hungry," Cammy picked up a chicken and threw it at Tyler. It hit the ground and he lowered his head to devour it. Unfortunately, because of the helmet, he couldn't eat it and was left to peck at the ground uselessly. Cammy started to chuckle as she watched him. "He looks like a big chicken!"

"Cammy, that's not nice," her father said. "You're teasing him."

"But he looks funny!" Cammy said and pointed to Tyler, who continued to try and pick up the chicken finger with his mouth and waving his hands, which he kept close to his chest. "Look, he even thinks he has short arms!"

"Cammy, come back here," her father frowned, but Cammy continued to watch Tyler and threw another piece of chicken at him. The red Ranger forgot all about the piece that lay in front of him and dove to try and eat the new one. Cammy chuckled and was soon joined by Shelby. Mr. Fisher frowned as he turned to the pink Ranger.

"I thought you were worried."

"I am," she nodded. "But... this is kind of funny," she watched Tyler peck away at the meat, trying to devour it, not realizing that with his helmet on, he would never be able to pick it up or eat it. She was still desperate to get Tyler back to normal, but the sight of a human T-Rex trying to eat chicken finger was keeping her entertained for the time being.

Mr. Fisher watched as well. He would admit, were the circumstances not serious, and if Tyler had simply been playing a game of charades, this would have been funny for him too. However, one of the Rangers truly believed he was a dinosaur, four others were off to battle against an alien and his daughter had, for some reason, abandoned her responsibilities for something she claimed was more important.

Yet, Cammy threw another chicken finger for Tyler and she and Shelby laughed as he forgot about the other two and tried to eat the third, still pecking and pushing his face into the ground in the hopes his jaws could pick it up, in spite of the helmet.

Maybe, as Cammy said, they were just used to this kind of stuff happening. Maybe the seriousness of the situation was lost on them.

Maybe it wasn't. Maybe, because this happened more often than he knew they had to find a way to laugh about it. Saving the world, fighting monsters, falling under spells and anything else the bad guys could do had to leave them in a constant state of fear and frustration. Being able to laugh had to mean some kind of release for them.

-Dino-Charge-

Abandoning her responsibilities wasn't something Kendall did... ever. She couldn't remember a time where the Rangers needed her help and she left the lab. She did remember pulling all-nighters, closing down the museum so she could focus and ignoring calls from her parents. Normally, she did everything in her power to be able to help, no matter the cost.

But this was different. The phone call she had received was more important. Mostly because it could possibility help Tyler snap out of his dino-like behaviour.

She stepped into the alley between the museum and the neighbouring shop. She spotted a man, close to her age, standing there waiting for her. She was sure she would need it, but just in case she summoned her Dino Morpher and kept it tucked safely behind her back. It wouldn't be the first time Heckyl had tricked her.

"Mr. Navarro?" she called and the man looked to her, nodding his head. She approached him, but made sure to keep a couple of feet distance between them. If this was a trick or a trap, she wanted to be ready to fight back.

"You're Kendall Morgan?" he asked her, looking her up and down. Kendall nodded her head.

"You're Tyler's father..."

"Shh," Mr. Navarro said and glanced around the alley. Kendall thought this was odd, but then again, Tyler was in her secret lab under the museum and acting like a T-Rex.

"You know your son's been looking for you," Kendall said but again Mr. Navarro hushed her and looked around worriedly.

"Is there somewhere safer we can talk?"

"That depends on why you're here," she said. "What are you looking for?"

"You have to stop looking for me," Mr. Navarro told her with a stern look and then lowered his voice. "I know all about how you're working with my son. I know he's looking for me. But it needs to stop. I need you to convince him it's over."

"I'm sorry, what?" Kendall frowned and felt her blood was starting to boil. She and Tyler had always had their missing fathers in common. While it had caused them to butt heads a few times, it also meant they understood what it was like to have a parent suddenly disappear from their lives. However, while Kendall lived on with the hope of never seeing her father again, Tyler was desperate to find his. He had spent the last ten years of his life searching for any sign of his father's whereabouts and clinging on to the tiniest shred of hope that he was still alive. He spoke fondly of his father and had convinced himself that his father didn't leave him intentionally.

Tyler had put all his resources into rescuing his father. And now, as it turned out, Mr. Navarro didn't want to be found. For Kendall, Tyler's father was starting to remind her too much of her own father.

She didn't want Tyler, or anyone, to hurt the way she had.

"He's your son," she spoke, not paying any attention to how desperate he was for her to lower her voice and the way he kept looking over his shoulder in a panic. "And he's been looking everywhere for you, waiting for you to come home. And you just want to..."

"I don't want to, but I have to," Mr. Navarro said as he reached into his pocket. Kendall saw him pull out the aqua energem and she looked back up at him. He sighed. "I found this ten years ago on an expedition. I know you know what it is."

"You do," Kendall asked. She knew once the energems were bonded, they led their hosts to where they needed to be. Fortunately, they were always needed at the museum, where Keeper was waiting for them and where Kendall had designed the lab to keep them out of Sledge's and now Heckyl and Snide's hands. It had been a huge mystery why the aqua Ranger, despite being bonded with an energem had never turned up. Now that she knew the aqua Ranger had been Mr. Navarro all along, Kendall was curious more than ever.

Mr. Navarro pointed to the energem around her neck. In her rush to meet him, Kendall had taken her energem but once again forgot to tuck it inside her shirt.

"You're the purple Ranger, aren't you?" Mr. Navarro asked her. "Part of the team that fights Fury and those other monsters."

"So you did know about us."

"For a few months, now," Mr. Navarro said. "And I promise, I was trying to meet you Rangers, but I kept being led here by my energem and... I saw Tyler worked in the cafe. With Fury after me, I... I couldn't lead him right to my son. I'm sorry."

"What?" Kendall frowned.

"The day I found this," Mr. Navarro held up his energem, "This cat-like monster, Fury, came after me. On and off he's been tracking me down, trying to get me to hand it over. I've morphed and I've been able to hold him off so far, but a few times I've come close to being killed."

"You can't take on Fury by yourself."

"I also couldn't bring him home," Mr. Navarro said. "When I first found the energem, Fury was following me closely. If I went home, if I saw my son, I'm worried about what could have happened to him or my wife. I couldn't put them in danger. The safest thing I could do was... disappear."

Kendall eased up on her anger a bit. Mr. Navarro had caused his son a lot of pain by disappearing but she could understand his reason for it. Fury wasn't as ruthless as Snide had proven to be, but she was sure, if it came down to obtaining and energem, he wouldn't hesitate to rip apart a father and son.

And if it was true that Mr. Navarro had found his energem ten years ago then Tyler would have only been a boy, right around Cammy's age. He hadn't yet bonded to an energem. Only Koda and Ivan were, and they had been trapped in a block of ice and Fury respectively.

Mr. Navarro had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. His best choice was also the hardest one. He had to leave.

"Fury's not come after me in a while," Mr. Navarro said. "But just in case he does, I don't want Tyler getting caught up in this. Please, Ms. Morgan, you have to stop him from looking for me. He's safest if he doesn't know."

"Actually," Kendall said and gestured to the museum. "There's something you need to see."


	8. The Devil's Deal

"That's Tyler's dad?" Shelby asked, watching in curiosity as a man only a few years older than herself carefully approached Tyler.

"The energem stopped him from aging," Kendall said. "He bonded with it ten years ago."

"Glad to see that really works," Shelby muttered but couldn't take her eyes off Mr. Navarro. "So, he just... showed up?"

"I've got a lot of questions too," Kendall nodded her head. "But it seems all this time, he was just trying to keep Tyler safe."

"By leaving?"

"Fury was onto him. If Mr. Navarro went home, there's no telling who Fury would have hurt to get the energems. He was trying to protect his family."

"I understand that, but... how would Mr. Navarro know to come here, to talk to _you_?"

"That... that's a good question," Kendall agreed. It hadn't occurred to her yet that Mr. Navarro had somehow gotten her number, and that he knew to talk to her about the energem, about Fury. Of course, he had seen her energem and she had been trying to search for him. He had come to ask her to stop Tyler from getting any closer to finding him.

Yet, this all seemed too convenient. She excused herself from the lab, leaving behind her energem.

Meanwhile, Tyler was looking to his father. He was still being controlled by his T-Rex spirit, but his gaze was fixated on the man before him. He looked exactly how Tyler remembered him. Not a day older.

The T-Rex clouded his thoughts, maintaining control of his body. Tyler roared loudly, demanding that his father and everyone else in the lab take a step back.

"Son, I know you're in there somewhere," Mr. Navarro said. "I'm sorry I took off. I'll explain it to you, all of it. Just fight this. Come back to us."

Tyler clutched his head. He was fighting the T-Rex spirit and trying to take back control as his father's voice reached him. He couldn't believe his father had come home, that he was standing right in front of him.

"Tyler, I'm home. I'm back now. You're not going to lose me again. Now it's your turn."

Tyler's head nodded slightly before he let out a cry of pain. Shelby had to fight every instinct to jump by his side and hold him, knowing that until Tyler was back in control it was too dangerous to get close. But when the red Ranger powered down and dropped to the floor, she couldn't stop herself.

But she was beaten. Mr. Navarro made it to his son first and took him in his arms. He hugged him tight. Tyler responded in kind, wrapping his arms around his father, around the man he had spent the last ten years looking for.

"Dad, it's really you," he whispered. Mr. Navarro smiled.

"It is. And I'll explain everything, I promise."

"But not now," Shelby said. "Tyler, the others are out fighting and alien. We have to go."

"I can come with..."

"Why don't you watch for now?" Shelby suggested to Mr. Navarro, both because she wasn't sure if he could be of help and because she wanted to break him and Tyler up, just until there was time to get more answers from the aqua Ranger and find out why he had chosen now to come back.

"So you're just going to leave me here? I can fight; I know what I'm doing when I'm transformed."

"It's morphed," Cammy told him and Shelby's head turned to the little girl and her father. A quick glance around the lab reminded her that Kendall had already gone off and she realized that if she let Mr. Navarro stay here, he would be alone with Cammy and Mr. Fisher. She couldn't risk anything happening to them, not until she was sure Mr. Navarro could be trusted.

"Alright, fine," she agreed and saw the look of excitement on Tyler's face when he realized he would get the chance to fight alongside his father. She could only hope her suspicion was wrong and that Tyler's dad was real and he had the best of intentions. She couldn't take it if the red Ranger's dreams were crushed.

-Dino-Charge-

Kendall knew the other Rangers were in battle, but she couldn't bring herself to join them. Mr. Navarro turning up had raised more than a few suspicions. Before she did anything, she wanted to make sure allowing him into the lab and getting close to Tyler wasn't going to end up being a big mistake.

She checked her communicator and saw that Tyler, Shelby, and now the aqua Ranger had joined the battle. The Rangers would call if they truly needed her help, but with seven of them fighting, there was more than enough to fight one monster. She tucked the communicator away and then looked around the forest. She was close to Heckyl's ship. Not so close than she was in danger of being ambushed by all his monsters, but close enough that he would know she was there waiting for him. She could only hope he wouldn't be able to resist turning up.

Heckyl, not Snide. If Snide decided he was making the appearance she was sure to be in plenty of trouble.

"Is it just that you're stupid?" Heckyl's voice said before she saw him stepping out from behind a tree. "Not that I mind your visits, but coming out alone when you know you have something that I want..."

"I left it behind," Kendall said, showing off her empty necklace. "Destroy me if you must, but it won't get you any closer to the energems."

"I can think of other things I want," Heckyl said with a smirk. "So, what brings you by, pretty lady?"

"I want to talk."

"Good, so do I," Heckyl sat down on a fallen tree. "Our last encounter left me a little wounded."

"Not wounded enough," Kendall frowned. "You're still standing."

"I have a good medical team. But you must know I take attacks like those personally. And Snide, well, you're on his bad side too."

"I didn't think he had a good side."

"I'm his good side."

"Hardly."

" _You_ betrayed _me_ ," Heckyl growled and felt his temper rising. "Don't pretend like you didn't."

"Fine," Kendall wasn't willing to argue this point over and over again. She knew what Heckyl thought. While he had been manipulating her, it seemed he had also developed feelings for her. He seemed furious that she had chosen to date Chase. He seemed to hate how close she allowed herself to get to the black Ranger when, just several weeks before, he had her under his thumb. She could assume that, like herself, Heckyl had never before felt such strong emotions and was now feeling hurt that Kendall had turned him down.

Of course, being in a relationship with him had never been an option. When they were just friends, Kendall never wanted to go any further. She was looking for a friend, not someone to date. After she found out everything Heckyl had done to hurt, and after seeing how he and Snide had attacked Cammy, she would rather die than consider even entertaining the thought of going on a single date with him.

"Tell me what you know about the aqua Ranger," Kendall asked him.

"He wears aqua coloured spandex," Heckyl said. "He's bonded to the aqua energem. What else can I say?"

"Why you sent him to the museum."

"My dear," Heckyl frowned. "If I knew anything about the aqua Ranger, and if I could tell him what to do, do you really think I would send him to your museum?"

"If this is another trick..."

"If I could get the aqua energem in my hands, I would. And if it were bonded to a Ranger, I wouldn't allow them to walk around. Now, considering I don't have the aqua energem, I assure you, I know nothing about this aqua Ranger you speak of."

"Heckyl, please don't lie to me about this," Kendall said. "It's one thing to mess with me, but if you hurt my Rangers, especially like this..."

"That's your downfall. You care too much for them," Heckyl chuckled. "I knew it the moment I entered your head."

"It'll be your downfall, Heckyl."

"Hand over your energem, and I'll tell you everything there is to know about this aqua Ranger. If I haven't already."

"I don't have it."

"Then I'll need something else," Heckyl said and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I know. Dump your black Ranger."

"What?"

"Break up with him," Heckyl said. "Make it humiliating, painful. The more it hurts him, the more I'll share."

"You want me to dump Chase?"

"You want to know if the aqua Ranger is a threat, right." Heckyl asked. "After all, who's to say I didn't send him to infiltrate your base? Earn the trust of your other more gullible Rangers?"

"Considering no one but me trusted you, I'd said none are more gullible than me."

"Still, you won't risk it. Especially since it seems this aqua Ranger is already far too close to one of yours," Heckyl said. "Break up with Chase, and I'll tell you everything you need to know."


	9. Father's Home

Tyler was elated, overjoyed. In spite of all the challenges he faced, all the people, his mother included, who told him his search was all for not. In spite of all the doubts that he was chasing after a dead man, Tyler had not only found out what happened to his father, but he was reunited with him.

His dad was back. He was alive. Nothing could have made Tyler happier. After their victory in battle, Tyler brought his father back to the museum, showing him around where he worked. He introduced him to the other Rangers, to Shelby, and brought him down to the lab. There was so much he had to share with his father. He had ten years worth of stories and adventures, each more exciting than the last.

However, before they could truly begin reconnecting, Mr. Navarro had to explain himself. Tyler was happy to have him back, but he had been absent from his son and wife for ten years. He owed Tyler an explanation.

"I found my energem on a previous expedition," he explained as they sat around the table in the lab. "Despite all my research, I couldn't figure out what it was, but I had a feeling it was special. So I kept it on me. On my last expedition, everything seemed to be going great. We had some amazing finds, the crew was great. It all went well until it didn't. The caves started to shake; they were falling in on each other. My partner, Rusty, tripped as we were trying to get out. He told me to run, to save myself, but I just... I couldn't leave him."

"That must be when the energem bonded with you," Tyler said. "They're sorta into the whole heroic thing."

"And fortunately it did," Mr. Navarro smiled. "I got Rusty back on his feet, I managed to get him out of trouble but I couldn't save myself. The cave came down on me, I couldn't go out the way I came. Since the caves spread for miles, I figured there had to be another way out. I turned around, walked for a bit but then I ran into Fury."

"So he was after you," Tyler said.

"It was the first time I morphed. I could hold him off, not very well, but just enough that I could slip past him and eventually I made it out of the caves. I could hear him yelling after me, that he would get me and he would get the energem. At the time, I wasn't sure what he was talking about but with the threat, I knew I couldn't go home. I couldn't allow myself to bring Fury back to my family – my son."

Mr. Navarro turned to his son. He knew he had only acted in what he thought was Tyler's best interest. He knew going home to his wife and son would only endanger them both. However, he was painfully aware of all the time he missed out on with his son. He knew that disappearing, without a word, for ten years would be painful for them both.

"I only hope you can forgive me."

"Forgive you? Dad, you have nothing to apologize for," Tyler stated with a smile. "We know Fury's bad news. You did the right thing."

"I didn't know there were other energems," Mr. Navarro explained. "Until recently, I had no knowledge there was anyone else like me. But a few months ago, I did see you in battle, but I couldn't find out who you were. It wasn't until Rusty told me that Kendall Morgan had come to speak with him, that she had a similar stone around her neck, that I knew this went further than I had imagined it."

"Rusty told you about Ms. Morgan?" Shelby asked, looking over at Tyler a little curiously before turning her attention back to Mr. Navarro. "But she told us that Rusty said he never saw you."

"I asked him to say that," Mr. Navarro insisted, coming to the defense of his friend. "Rusty and I met up after I got out of the caves. I told him everything. We both agreed it was too dangerous for me to go home. I asked him not to say a word about what happened. That, if my family were to contact him, he should tell them I didn't make it out. I thought the less people knew about me, about what happened, the better."

"So when Rusty told you about Ms. Morgan's energem..."

"I figured she could morph. I assumed she was a Ranger too, and that she was also involved with Fury. I also knew she worked here, at the museum, with Tyler. If she was looking for me, it had to be on his behalf. I came to her, asking her to stop because I didn't want you to find out, son. I had no idea you were the red Ranger."

"I'm just glad you're back," Tyler smiled. "I'm happy you're finally home. There's... so much to catch up on."

Mr. Navarro nodded his head, "I'd like that."

-Dino-Charge-

Chase sat across from Kendall at a table in the cafe. From the look on her face, this conversation she had asked of him wasn't going to be easy. He reached over, taking her hand in his.

"This must be hard for you," he said. "Tyler's dad coming back, wanting to be a part of his life again. It's okay if it upsets you."

"I don't think we should see each other anymore," Kendall muttered. "Outside work, I mean."

"If you need some time, that's fine," Chase nodded. "But I really think talking it out will help, and you know I'm not going to judge..."

"This isn't about Tyler's dad," Kendall told him, but it was a lie. This had everything to do with Mr. Navarro and Tyler. The Aqua Ranger had shown up at a much too convenient time and completely out of the blue. It was just days after she attacked Heckyl and Snide at their ship. Mr. Navarro seemed to know to speak with her, how to contact her directly.

She couldn't shake the thought that Heckyl had something to do with this. That he was trying to hurt the Rangers. She knew this wouldn't be unlike him. She had her doubts that Mr. Navarro was who he said he was.

Her own father had abandoned her. Cammy's father had also left. It had hurt both of them in a way they still couldn't completely understand. And just like Mr. Navarro, they had come back once. Kendall still remembered seeing her father's face again, and though she had been mostly angry with him, she remembered hope building up inside her. She thought he was back for good, that they could be a family and put the past behind them.

The realization that it wasn't going to happen and that her father wanted nothing to do with her had crushed her. It had done the same for Cammy when Andrew decided he would rather take a new job that spend even just a single afternoon with the daughter he had reached out to.

She couldn't watch Tyler go through that too. She couldn't bear to stand aside and let Heckyl manipulate one of her Rangers in such a cruel way. If he had anything to do with Mr. Navarro suddenly showing up, if he was behind this reunion in any way, she wanted to know about it.

Unfortunately, Heckyl had only promised to share his knowledge with her if she were to break up with Chase. It wasn't easy. She didn't want to do it, but she figured Chase would learn to move on. He was a good guy with a good heart. He would find someone else, maybe even someone better.

And she was used to the pain – the loneliness. She could take care of herself through it. If she could shield Tyler, or any one of her Rangers from feeling the same disappointment she had felt her entire life, she would sacrifice anything for it.

"I don't feel good about this anymore," Kendall said to Chase, averting her gaze by looking down at her hands. Chase frowned deeply as he learned forward.

"What do you mean? We've had nothing but a good time since we started going out. Did... did I do something?"

"My feelings just changed."

"Kendall, talk to me about it."

"There's nothing more to say," Kendall stood up, looked to Chase apologetically and then left the cafe. As she did, a note slipped from her purse, falling to the ground without her noticing. Chase reached to pick it up, then called for her but she was already gone. He frowned as he looked down at the note, then saw it was addressed to him.


End file.
